Mi Amore
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Sequel to The Whole Truth. What will it take for both Fang and Iggy to see the obvious? Apparently hearing two of there new friend's in an interesting predicament. Figgy. Rated T  for a reson.


**Here it is~! The sequel to "The Whole Truth"! After this there might be a multi chapter story, MIGHT, but most likely it will be a two-shot after this. This fiction was inspired by the longing I have in going to a place called Venice someday. Those who have been, I apologize if I get anything that I use wrong. This also might be a semi-Crossover! Fic, since some characters from a book called The Thief Lord appear, as well as a pairing in that book I have somehow taken a strange liking to…**

**Warnings: Figgy (Fang/Iggy). Some Language. And… EXPLICIT. VERY EXPLICIT THIS TIME (Well, not VERY, but…). Fang's POV, since he's secretly a closet perv who undresses Iggy with his eyes (then again, we already know that.) Also mentions and character's from The Thief Lord as well as a pairing that is *technically* Pedo. (If you read the book and know the characters, you know what I mean). And fluff. Yeah, fluffy fluff flufferoo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson. I also do not own The Thief Lord by Cornelia Funke.**

(~)

Just a slight dip there…

A little crinkle here…

Done.

"Alright. You can get up now." I said to the fidgeting little boy who cheered and slipped off his stool, running back to a boy a year or so younger than me, probably his brother since there were similar characteristics in their face, though the boy had blonde hair while the older had brown.

"Thank you for the drawing of Bo, Fang. It's even better than the one of Caterina you did the first time." A woman who had become familiar to me over the past few weeks said with a smile.

The small smile I returned probably showed the pride I felt at that statement. "_Grazie_, Signora Spavento." And I had the right to feel a little cocky about it. Ida Spavento is one of the best photographers in Europe, so getting a compliment from her is like… well, someone else famous giving you a compliment. I'm not as updated on the times as the rest of you are, so sue me.

"Now, I've told you to call me Ida. Signora makes me feel old!" _Ida _whined. My smile grew a little bigger, which is really rare if you haven't noticed.

"My apologies." I replied politely, who says bird kids don't have manners?

Bo ran back to us, tugging his brother, Prosper, in tow, whose serious expression flickered to a warm one while looking at his younger brother. Bo's sunny face smiled up at me, and a looked back down at him. "Fang! Are you and Iggy gonna come over to eat tonight?"

I rubbed the back of my head. The Spaventos were nice, but I was still wary about being in someone's home. Paranoia does that to you. "I'm not sure, Bo…"

The boys face then went to full pout. "Pleeeeaaassse? Victor and Scip are coming to!"

Those words made me want to decline even more. Though they weren't huge big name detectives, Victor and Scipio still had enough authority to turn Iggy and I in if they found out we're minors. And I did _not _want to make an up, up and away escape in the Spavento home. The windows weren't big enough.

"No-"

"Of course, Bo! I need a night off from cooking duty." A familiar voice replied for me, and a familiar arm wrapped around my shoulders while a finger jabbed my cheek. "This guy is hopeless in the kitchen."

I fake scowled as I felt my ears begin to heat up, Ida laughed, Bo giggled, I even saw a small smirk appear on Prosper's face. Little-

"We're overjoyed that you'll be joining us then." Ida replied happily. "See you two around six?"

"Sure, can't wait." Iggy said with his usual charmer's smile.

"Great! Bye guys!" Bo waved at us before running down the Square with Prosper run walking after him.

"And Fang." I looked towards the still smiling Ida Spavento. "Please bring you're drawing portfolio as well. I want to see some of you're other works."

"O-of course, Signora Spavento." I replied in slight shock.

"Ida." She corrected, before walking after Prosper and Bo. As they walked off the arm around my shoulder's situated itself around my waist. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I laid my cheek on the top of Iggy's head.

"There are no big windows."

"So?" Iggy replied.

"So? So, it means that if Victor decides to go all detective, they'll be no easy way to bolt."

"They're not going to be looking for us all the way out here. Didn't you tell me you wrote down Rome?"

I nodded. Guess this is as good a time as any to tell you all. Technically, Iggy and I are on the run. Though I wouldn't call it 'run' per se, more like… a honeymoon. After I made a short visit to Iggy after I left The Flock to confess to him, he told me he felt the same way and… well, I can't really compare (nor would I EVER want to) it, but had some amazing sex in a forest and hi-winged it out of there for the next flight to Europe, though not before leaving a note. I'm that considerate at least. We used Iggy's spanking new credit card to book a flight, than after we landed stopped using it unless it was for emergencies. Both of us have heard of people being able to track criminals down by looking up to see where their credit card was last used.

Iggy's head leaned against my shoulder. "Than there's nothing to worry about. So stop being the emo bird kid and live a little."

"I'm not emo. I just like black." I grumbled in reply.

"Sure you do." He replied sarcastically and laughed. I rolled my eyes but smiled back and buried my nose into his hair and inhaled. God, I would never get tired of the way Iggy smelled. How was it possible to smell like fresh baked goods and the ocean at the same time? Ah well, either way it was fucking addictive. My blonde angel pulled away and unwrapped his arm around my waist as I returned to my usual stoic posture, before holding out his hand. "I'm going to need help getting to the _pasticceria_, you now." His pale blue eyes somehow always saw right through me, even if they couldn't exactly _see_ me.

"Seeing eye dog at your service." I replied sardonically as I wrapped my hand around his, entwining are fingers as we walked towards the pastry shop. I've probably never felt so happy in my life than being here with Iggy. Though…

The look I was giving towards Iggy's slender body and smooth skin wasn't exactly PG, if you know what I mean. After that first time, Iggy and I hadn't been… intimate. I mean, we still hugged longer than necessary and I enjoyed the way his face would look flushed after a heavy makeout session, but within all these encounters our pants stayed buckled. And it hasn't been just once that I've had to excuse myself to take care of something when the kissing got a little too steamy.

I crushed the warmth starting to pool in my lower regions quickly, returning my gaze forward. I love Iggy. A lot. And I wanted to see his face flushed because of something a little more than just kissing again. But…

I held his hand tighter.

…I don't know if he would want to again. He hasn't asked, and I don't want to push him. No matter how much I really want to ask.

"By the way, did you notice?" Iggy spoke up.

Huh? "Er, notice what?"

"How Prosper's heart started beating faster at the mention of Scipio's name." He replied lightly.

"…No. Why?"

"No reason." Iggy chirped back innocently. Wait. Iggy has NEVER been innocent.

I narrowed my eyes, but once we entered the shop, I decided to shrug that comment off.

For now.

(~)

"You two must have been starving." A brown haired girl with a long ponytail said as she looked at Iggy and me, along with the multiple empty plates in front of us. Iggy's face turned sheepish.

"We didn't have lunch." I used as an excuse. While the brown haired girl, Hornet (whose real name was Caterina, though apparently everyone besides Ida calls Hornet. Maybe because of the braid…) raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and returned to the book she was reading.

"That Lucia can cook." Iggy said happily.

"She'd be delighted to here you say that, Ig." Ida said as she was having an after dinner smoke. The look on Victor's face seemed to say 'I don't like that', while Ida rolled her eyes. It was comical how they acted towards each other. Everyone got up from the table and sat down in the nicely furnished living room. Despite my fears, it hadn't really been that awkward, it felt actually pretty nice.

Iggy seemed to enjoy having the conversation, especially since none of the other's treated him any different. He hated it when someone pointed out that he was blind and treated him differently because of it.

"Well, while the coffee is being prepared, would you like me to see you're drawings now, Fang?" Ida said as she sat up.

"Sure." I replied and got up, slightly squeezing Ig's hand before letting go and following Ida back into the now cleared dining room. I brought out the leather folder that I was able to buy once I drew enough people's faces for cash. Ida unzipped it, before gently removing the pictures from inside. After looking through them all probably twice, she sat them down and smiled at me. "You have a gift. You're style is a bit rough around the edges but it gives the pictures character. What I enjoyed the most was how you were able to capture a person's emotions while drawing them."

If I weren't still paranoid, I would have done a victory lap around Venice right now.

"Especially this one." She said. I turned…

It was one of the drawings I did of Iggy.

And in this certain one he was… unclothed.

_Oh fuck. _I felt the color drain in horror from my face.

_It's over. My life is over, she's going to look disgusted and-_

I heard chuckling, and turned in shock to see Ida trying to hold back laughter. "Oh Madonna _your face!" _

I looked at her with wide eyes. _I'm…_

…_Very confused. _

Ida stopped chuckling and settled for a warm smile. "I knew from the first minute I saw you two together, Fang. It's fine."

The color returned to my face and I resisted the urge to sigh in relief. "How did you-?"

Ida rolled her eyes. "If you look close enough, it's always obvious when two people are completely obsessed with each other."

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Plus, I saw you two making out by the canal last Tuesday." She said smugly.

Must… resist…urge…to facepalm…

"Sorry about that." I muttered.

"Oh, don't it was a perfect photo. I should get a fair payoff from it." Ida replied. I stared at her. "I'm kidding."

I stared at her some more.

"…Probably."

After discussing some more techniques I could use when drawing, and certain areas around Venice that out be perfect landscape pieces, we walked back into the living room to find that coffee (milk for Bo) had been past out and a tray of pastries and little cakes that Iggy and I brought were on the table. I also noticed a slightly flushed looking Prosper sitting beside a smug looking Iggy. This can't end well.

"How were they?" Iggy asked Ida.

"Good. He has a ways to go before being able to make a real good living off of them. I especially liked the angel one." She said smugly in my direction, I groaned slightly while Iggy looked in my direction with slight confusion on his face. Prosper moved from his spot to sit in an armchair by Scipio, flitting his eyes slightly to look at the man. As I sat down I could almost feel the smug knowing radiating off Iggy's body, but I decided to let it be, again.

After another half hour of small talk, Victor said he had to get going, while Ida was walking him to the door Scipio told his employer that he'd be staying for a little while longer to listen to Hornet read.

"It's been awhile." The dark haired man said with a strange twinkle in his eyes, like he had just thought of his own private joke. By the way Bo gave a small giggle and Hornet and Prosper did dual eye rolls, I'm guessing they had heard this certain joke before.

Hornet began to smoothly flit words off the page. Iggy I think enjoyed the reading, since as he listened his head inched forward so he could hear the words better. I frowned, thinking how Iggy has probably been lonely for the past couple of weeks, only being able to really continually only talk to me. Once she finished a few chapters, Prosper looked like he was starting to nod off and Bo had already fallen asleep, his head snuggled into Hornet's shoulder. Even I had to admit it was cute.

Once she finished the third chapter, I looked over at the clock and stood up. "We should get going."

Ida nodded. Prosper seemed to still be awake and helped Hornet carry Bo up the stairs, though not before it appeared he and Scipio shared looks. I raised an eyebrow, but Iggy grabbed my hand as he waved his other back at Ida. "See you all soon."

Ida smiled and waved back. "Of course. _Buonanotte_."

When she closed the door we started walking down the street, almost a block away, before hearing a slight noise, then some cursing. Both of us turned around and I saw a figure trying to sneak into the Spavento's!

"Fang, what-?"

I pulled Iggy close to me and we both disappeared into the shadows. Since I first found out I had the ability to become invisible, I had been perfecting it so that when necessary, I could make other people invisible as well. Which was good, since Iggy probably would have stood out in the shadows if I hadn't. The moon made his pretty ivory skin glow-

_FOCUS_. I thought to myself, shadow traveling until we reached the wall near the back yard, both of us unfurled out wings and gently flitted up on top. Thankfully all the lights in this part of the neighborhood were out, so it was pretty impossible for anyone to see us. And if they did, they would just think we were statues. Wings on the architecture were pretty frequent sights in Venice. We flew up to the roof and shimmied to directly above the window the prowler came in through.

"Fang-" Iggy said, but I covered his mouth with my hand and did a _shush _gesture. "But-"

Both of us heard a soft sigh, then a moan that I'm sure made my face turn scarlet.

"S-scip-" A voice whispered.

_SCIP? As in, Scipio? Was he having an affair with Ida? Or even… HORNET? _My instincts to protect kicked in. Man, I feel like such a Max on mom-mode.

"Fang-!" Iggy hissed, but I had already lifted my head down to see-

…I really should have expected this.

…And yet I didn't.

"Prop. Oh, God, _Cara _Prosper…" My face enflamed at how the words sounded so full of love and want. It was… man, this is awkward.

Iggy rolled his eyes, but grabbed my hand as we both silently took off from the roof, or as silently as I could while stumbling and flapping like some pigeon. Now I realized something. I hadn't just acted like Max on mom-mode, I WAS Max on mom-mode. Oh, how I have fallen…

"I tried to tell you." Iggy said lightly when we landed on a rooftop that was around a mile away.

"I saw it, just… isn't he-?"

"He may look older, but I highly doubt he acts older, they're a match." Iggy replied calmly with a small smile on his face. "Looks like Prop did take my advice."

"…ADVICE?" I replied. My evil boyfriend nodded.

"Yup. That one time you were getting us ice cream, Prop came by and asked me for some advice. Apparently he decided to take a chance and try it. Looks like it was successful."

Remembering the way Prosper was… situated, my face turned red, again. Damn it.

"What kind of *cough* advice?"

"…" Iggy was silent, I was about to ask what was wrong, until I felt pressure, I looked up to find Iggy straddling me.

"Ig-?"

"Shh." He put a finger over my mouth, before leaning in towards my ear. "Just the advice I should have been following myself. A long time ago."

It felt like my whole body started to tingle, every cell saying _Iggy, Iggy. _Gently as I could I moved his face back by mine and molded his lips together with mine, shoving my tongue down his throat. Despite the slight shock, Iggy began to reply as swiftly as I was, wrapping his arms around my neck while caressed the back of his neck before lifted it up so I could go deeper.

A few minutes later we stopped, his forehead resting against mine, while we lazily butted cheeks and noses as we caught our breath. "Why*kiss*didn't you*kiss* tell me?"

Iggy looked directly into my eyes, slight tears coming out of his own, I cradled his face with my hands, wiping them away. "I thought that *hic* since you didn't, after the first time, and you would leave so abruptly when we were close to *hic*, you know, I thought that-"

After that I wrapped my arms tightly around him, every cell in my body screamed in agony at the thought of them ever not wanting Iggy. His warmth, his smile, his touch, his everything, I would always want it- no, need it. "Don't. Ever. Think that. Do you here me?" I squeezed tighter and gave him a slight shake. I felt his head nod into my chest. "Good. God, Iggy. How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid." He rasped stubbornly. I smiled as this.

"You must be a little. Since you thought that I wouldn't want you."

He was silent again.

"…You are stupid."

"No! It's just that…it never made sense. Everyone always said you were going to end up with Max, no matter what. And… and when everyone said that, I started to believe it. I tried to crush all this insane need to be with you, kiss you, laugh with you. And then when you came back… it felt like I had finally snapped. It felt just…"

I kissed him. Hard. "No more crying. You know I hate crying."

"Shut up." Iggy muttered. "You're the one who caused it. Live with it."

"So now I'm un-causing it." I maneuvered again so that Iggy was lying on the ground while I was directly hovering above him. "How many times do I have to say it to get it through you're bird brained skull? I love YOU. No one else, no one else could ever make me feel the way you do. Ig. Whenever I'm around you… it's like you're the center of my entire world, my whole mind, body, heart, and soul are yours. And when I'm away from you… it feels like my whole body is screaming, if I don't know where you are or how to find you." My hands started to ball into fists on the crumbling substance on top of the building. "I love you. I have always loved you. And it's never going to change, so get used to it, idiot."

I turned my head away, even if Iggy couldn't see my face, it's still fucking embarrassing to face him when my cheek are red though.

"Fang. Look at me." He said. I didn't turn, he sighed and lifted his hand up to rest on my cheek and move my face towards his. "Thank you."

…_Thank you?_

I heard him let out a laugh.

…_A fucking laugh?_

"Glad to know you enjoy baring my entire being to you." I deadpanned; Iggy rolled his eyes before lifting his head to give me a slight peck on the lips, one of my hands grabbed on to one of his while the other supported my weight.

"Oh, I enjoy it very much." He whispered back. "I can't compete with the way you said it. So I just thought I'd say thank you. I love you infinitely more times than that, and can we fuck each other now?"

"…"

"Fang."

"…"

"…Fang?"

"…"

"…Yo, Fnic-"

Before he knew it I had already ripped his shirt off and one hand was working on his pants while the other was holding his wrists up over his head. Iggy squirmed a little, but once I pulled his pants down and began to rub his prick through the front of his boxers, I think that's when the moaning started. _I missed this. _I thought as I kneed the ever growing hotter and harder flesh that was only separated by mine by a thin piece of fabric. I began to excavate the wondrous groves and dips of Iggy's stomach with my tongue, looking up at him with my eyes as I began to lick lower.

"N-nhgnh, F-fang…" He panted, I groaned. God, his voice was so hot, and it made me hard. But right now, my priorities are Iggy and watching him scream my name as I showed my love for him. I slowly brought my fingers to Iggy's backside to clutch at the soft mounds of clothed flesh their, before inching his boxer's down until they were at his ankles, I moved back to carefully remove them, along with his still remaining shoes and socks, until he was completely nude in front of me. _Beautiful. _

I placed the remaining clothes in a pile and spread his legs, his arms were reaching out, but I returned to pinning them down. I didn't want Iggy to do any of the work this time. I returned to kissing and licking down his taught stomach, before dipping slightly lower knowing it would make him scream, and it did. Before I reached his member I moved to start tenderly kissing the inner part of his smooth thighs. It was weird, but Iggy was completely hairless, save for his head, and it made his skin oh so more inviting. As I took I slight dip of the tongue to a slight curve, Iggy screamed in frustration and want again.

"God fucking damn it, Fang! Stop being a fucking tease and-"

I fit as much of him as I could in my mouth, letting out air from my nose that seemed to hit his testes, making him jerk his hips up, I had to move both of my hands down to press them back, which left his hands free to entangle themselves within my long hair, pulling, but in a way that felt pleasurable to me. As I felt Iggy begin to jerk and swell bound to bursting in my mouth I pulled back, making him whine. "Fang-AAGHH!" He screamed when I did a last lick on the front and he burst. Splattering semen on a part of my cheek, my chest and his stomach.

Once he stopped vibrating, I lazily began to lick his essence off his stomach, hearing a slight purr of content from him. I smirked, before lifting my head to lazily tongue him for a minute of so, before lifting three of my fingers by his mouth. "Suck."

He complied and I had to resist pounding into him right then. How the fuck can a person make something he's only done once of twice so fucking erotic? _Unless, he hasn't…_

That made a strange sound come out of my mouth as I felt jealousy build up in me, I'd never heard it before, not when Max was with Dylan the flying wonder boy, not because of _anyone_.

"Fang?" Iggy whispered, confusion apparent in his voice as he looked up with a confused and slightly innocent face. I sighed and nuzzled our faces together again. _No, he would never do that. And if he did, than he should have, since I was being an idiot and trying to be gaga over Max. _

"Nothing. Please, continue."

_Iggy is mine. And I'm his._ I thought to myself. Iggy gave a slight shrug and continued with his lathering of my fingers, kissing each one before letting them go. I had already took off my shirt, and Iggy delicately pulled down my pants and underwear, now both of us were completely unclothed, I wrapped one of my arms around his waist as he settled himself in my lap. I tapped and rimmed the fingers around his hole, before inserting one. I know it sounds strange but, Iggy's… entrance is different from everyone else's, even mine. That one epically failed class of Sex Ed that Jeb tried to teach was clear enough for me to realize that, but it didn't mean-

Iggy flinched a little as made a circling motion with the first finger, before entering a second and making it a scissoring method. He bit his lip as I watched in sadness, but didn't stop my menstruations. _It's gotta be-_

Iggy let out a high, keening sound. Almost like a bird's, when my fingers hit that bundle, while he was still on the high I entered again, this time with a third finger and slammed right into it, knowing it would make him scream. I sighed happily and started to pepper his pale neck and chest with kisses as I dislodged my fingers and pulled him closer, my own very engorged member by his entrance. I began to kiss him again as I entered, feeling his fingers become talons against my skin, but I didn't care. Hmmph, I'm such a masochist.

Once I was fully sheathed, Iggy clung to me tighter, whispering _go. _We started to rock back and forth as I inched back out of him, before slamming right back into that little bundle. I moaned at the feeling. This absolute feeling of being one with a person. I would never feel like this with anyone else. Iggy was mine, my best friend, my love, my…the word _mate _rang in my mind at that moment, and it felt so right.

"_MY mate." _I crooned at Iggy, while he held onto me as I made one final slam. We both screamed our names at the end, before collapsing in a heap. Iggy's head was sprawled onto my chest, our legs still entangled with me sheaved in him. After a few minutes, I carefully pulled myself out as Iggy snuggled against me, making this light _chee _sound, like a bird. It sounded so soft, so full of love. I made the same sound back equally.

"What did you say, near the end?" He whispered, as our fingers entwined while we watched the stars that began to disappear as the sky grew lighter. My face began to turn red again.

"I called you my mate." I whispered back.

"Hm, mate." Iggy said, making the 't' sound tip off his tongue, before giving me a dazzling smile. "I like it."

"Good. Cause that's what you are forever, did you forget that birds mate for life?"

He laughed. "You were the one who paid attention in class, not me."

We both laughed as the stars began to disappear and the sun began to rise, the statue lions and angels above us.

**(Two weeks Later)**

"Promise you'll email, alright?" Ida said as she gave Iggy one last squeeze she just _had _to have. I put Bo back down after shaking both Prosper and Hornet's hands.

"Of course. And take care of that last picture I gave you, it's my favorite." I replied.

"I'm sure it is." Her eyes twinkled with mischief, that is never good. I saw Iggy walk over to Prosper and give him a one arm hug which he replied to awkwardly, before giving him a wrapped package. I could hear Iggy whisper in his ear.

"_For when Scip can't come over." _Prosper's face looked confused, as he opened the package to find-

Ida burst out laughing, Hornet look dumbfounded, while Prop's face turned brilliantly red as he lifted a dildo tied with red ribbon up.

"I'm sure you could use the ribbon as well, Prop~!" Iggy cooed.

"Prop, what's that?" Bo's face tilted cutely at his brother, while Prosper's face turned even more crimson. I let out a chuckle, before taking Iggy's hand and waving goodbye.

"_Buonritorno! _Arrive back safely!" Ida said as she waved and laughed, while Hornet looked ready to yell at Prosper as he looked at phallus in shock. Bo decided to wave with Ida until we turned the corner. I wrapped an arm around Iggy's shoulders and kissed his temple.

"Alright. You were right about the gift. SO worth it." I replied, while Iggy kept laughing until we reached the ticket booth for a ferry to the airport. Time for us to return to our own family.

"You okay?" Iggy questioned as my face turned pale.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Shit is gonna hit the fan when we get back."

I nodded, but our heads leaned against each other as we waited on a bench looking out at the harbor of gondolas.

"Yeah, but we can handle it." I gave him a crooked smile, deciding to show him I was smiling by kissing him.

Yeah, I _think _we'll be able to handle it.

**THE END!**

**Haha! Done! And here is some translation of some of the words that were used.**

**_Grazie- _Thank you**

**_Pasticceria- _Pastry Shop**

**_Buonanotte- _Good Night**

**_Cara- _My Dear**

**_Buonritorno- _Have a good return trip**

**Now, please... REVIEW~**


End file.
